


beanies

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifter, in case that wasnt clear, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Meouch spaces out squishing his own toe beans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uruhead said:  
> Could you write Meouch having his paw pads touched... Lil bassist needs his toe beans played with.

He was spacing out a little, staring at his own hand, paw, whatever. The TV was on, just background noise now. He was just shifting it back and forth, watching the transition. Having a fully human hand was useful, but it made his skin feel tight, like it was holding together so much. Having the lion paw was less strain on him, but it was heavy and couldn’t do much.

He swapped back and forth a few more times before settling somewhere in the middle; thick protective pads on dexterous fingers, nails sinking into his skin, strong but not retractable or sharpened. He folded his thumb over, feeling the pads at the base of this fingers. They had a lot of give, were squishy, but thick enough that barely anything could puncture them. 

He stretched his hand all the way out, thumb and fingers pointing back, and all the pads separated. There was a little flash of human skin between them, just a bit, just enough to mesh everything together. 

Suddenly, there was another hand in is- soft, human-like. Meouch snapped his head up, out of his daze, at Sung. Sung grinned down at him, squeezed his hand. 

“Dude, you’re spacing out. I was calling for you,” Sung said jovially. Meouch shook his arm, grabbing Sung’s wrist. “C’mon. You didn’t forget we were all practicing together, right?” 

Meouch shook his head. “No, I just… Just got distracted. I’ll be down soon.” Sung stepped back, still smiling, Meouch still hanging onto his arm. He gave Sung’s wrist a squeeze, and then his fingers as he stepped away, feeling Sung’s fingertips press back before letting go. Sung walked backwards for a few paces before turning and heading downstairs. 

Meouch didn’t stand up until Sung was out of sight, and then he stretched his arms over his head, taking his time. He turned off the TV, and slowly made his way to the basement. He could already hear Havve drumming already, not seriously practicing, just fucking around; practice to the practice. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he thumped down the basement stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi the first fic request i got done. not exactly what was asked for but. i like it.


End file.
